kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xelias0
Welcome! "Hey !" : About Dissidia KH Hello! I am Victor Genesis and I have read your Dissidia Kingdom hearts. It looks good, but it still needing some characters. And I have some. I you want, I can help you. Good luck! Hello Victor. The reason why there's not many character is that it's just the beginning. With Sora and Riku will come the entire Organization, including Xion, Terra, Aqua and Ventus, Master Xehanort and Vanitas, Xehanort's Heartless, Mickey and - perhaps - Donald and Goofy. Which does... 25 characters - more than Dissidia ! If you want to help me however - when there will be a Summon Page, your help will be welcome... That's all. Thanks ! Xelias- Well, what do you think of having a HEARTLESS with a black coat as a playable character... and he is a keyblade wielder? And I´ve got the idea of putting the memory´ skyscraper as an scenario. Heartlesses will be enemies - not playable characters. Plus the fact I can't really see a heartless with a coat. Maybe - it's just a supposition - you gave me the idea of a playable Anti-Sora. As for the Memory Skyscraper, what do you mean by "scenario" ? If you're talking about a Symphony of Fate, yes, one of them - Sora's last one - will happen in a Memory's Skyscraper-like field. And If you mean an arena, then it's also true. Xelias- Ok, then, but what about a mysterious playable character? I can work on the design, if you want. I have also an story for him. Many of my characters will be "mysterious". For example, in Roxas's storyline, he will be hooded most of the time, and his identity would be revealed at the end of the game. Terra, Aqua and Ventus will be secret playable characters... The truth is I don't want to put any original characters. However, if you do want to create heartless... I will create a "Standard Enemy Page", with movesets for enemy heartless. Xelias- I have an idea for the story, but I can tell you much here. Give me your e-mail direction and i will give you my idea. All that I can tell you is that it involves the Lingering Sentiment... DarkLightXelias@yahoo.fr However, Lingering Sentiment would share Terra's Moveset and defeating him would unlock Terra as a playable character. Those are my conditions. Xelias- Ok, its fine. I will send you my story now. I think you will like it... You should have received the message. Please, read it quickly and tell me what do you think. Not only do I love it, but I will add it. I'll do some modifications to the conditions (After beating all Symphonies of Fate, because more will come) and I modified slightly the beginning so the storyline could be a bit bigger and include Sora as a mid-stage boss. You understand ? Xelias- It is ok, now the story is a bit better. We could put Terra´s armor as a suit for him, by the way. What do you think? And when do we start? Terra's armor will be his Ex Mode. Lingering Sentiment is a carbon copy of Terra that won't be able to gain Ex Force or Ex Cores... That's my idea. And "When do we start" ? I don't quite understand. Xelias- Ok, we make a good team... Ah, you have chosen a good name for the Symphony. "Sonata to Redemption" is good... Have you thinked of more characters? No more characters except the 25 ones... That's way enough... Any ideas for a non-playable superboss ? Xelias- Well, about bosses I will think in something, but I have an idea for some EX bursts. For example, when Sora is at Castle obvlion, he could make his "Ragnarok" ( I think its a good one) instead of doing it by smashing buttons, he could do it by using cards. I think that it is not a bad idea, and you? I have thinked of a boss. What about, for example, Maleficent and Pete in a Tag ( You fight against both at the same time, if you want) and the second and third form of Marluxia. Cards will be found in narration mode... Example : a Potion card will heal you, a Fire card will lower one of the enemies's HP. Your idea was good nonetheless, but it wasn't worth being made only for one stage... About bosses... Maleficiant and Pete are not important enough to be in KH. As Marluxia's form, they will be incorporated in the character : Marluxia's arena will be the top of the Specter, and Marluxia's Ex will feature him with angelic wings. Xelias- Ok, then, but... How many people are in the project? "Project" ? More like utopia. How many people... I worked alone at the beginning, but with you in, that makes two. Xelias- Well, have you thinked of putting the story of kingdom hearts coded? It is an interesting one, but for this game... ...Not KH coded as itself, but perhaps two or three references... A bonus gear, a special accessory, things like that. Xelias- Not bad, but we should think of more heartless enemies, by the way, because Shadows are very easy... And when shall we create the summon page? That's actually true. For Heartless, I will create more... when I'll finish all characters. Just did Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Roxas and a newly finished Terra. For Summons... I'm going to create it... NOW. I am very excited with this "utopia". It looks pretty good... Ah, I have an story for Ventus and Vanitas. I will send you it later, ok? I hope you like it... Summon Page created. Gonna check my Email. Would you please make after a storyline for Aqua ? Xelias- Ok, it is fine, but i cant do it now. I am a bit busy... You'll have time... I'm going on vacation in marocco for 7 days and will be back next Thursday... Xelias- Then, I wish you a happy holiday! Thanks, but I'm not leaving now. Something like... less than 24 hours. Which character should I do next ? You choose among the list : Any of Organization XIII, Ansem, Ventus, Vanitas, Master Xehanort, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy. Xelias- Do a page for Mickey. I think that I have an idea... Which is... ? I will tell you later. 'Sigh' If your idea is a good one, and I make a Mickey moveset now, it'd be too bad for your idea. So I'll have to wait until you tell me that idea to create Mickey. Xelias- Ok, but wait just 30 minutes, ok? No problem... Look your email, i have sent you Ventus story. Tell me what you think. Added. Just changed two things : the title (to include an allusion to music, like all other storylines) and the fact that there is a gap between the fights against Vanitas's Sentiment and Vanitas himself. That was great ! Xelias- Thanks. Ah, good title, serenate to oblvion is a good name... Anyway... I'll go out of KH Wiki now. Talk to you later... erm, in one week ! Oh, and last thing, if you make an Aqua storyline, you have to make Master X. as a boss, or else he won't be present in any storyline ! Terra as a boss would be fun too. Xelias- Welcome back, friend! Hey, I will send you later the story for Aqua, ok? Perfect... Currently doing Ven's moveset... And done with "official" storylines. The bonus storylines lack Aqua's story and a bonus level... I have an idea for the latter. Xelias- Which is your idea? Kind of Inward Chaos. All the Organization, from level 100 to 111, finishing with a level 120 Xemnas with unique accessories. You can play this storyline with any Keyblader (except Roxas, for evident reasons). What do you think ? Absolutely... Cool!!!! PostData. Sorry for asking you this, but... from where you are and how old are you? Thanks. I come from Montreal (Canada) but live in France, in the middle of nowhere. I'm 15. What about you ? I am from Spain and I am 14 years old. Ah, I have sent you Aqua's storyline. Tell me what do you think.... This is pure genius. I added it... And this time, I only modified the title ! Great, great... And it helps me finding new powers for my Bonus Level Xemnas... Xelias- I can see that you like it... For now, we have finished the plot. What are we going to do now? We should think of more enemies... PostDatea: I have an idea to make the lingering sentiment a playable character, but it is only if you want... I just... Terra's Ex Mode is entirely based on him, so... Do you understand ? For the enemies... Yes, I will do them when I'll finish all my characters... Hey, do you want to try ? I'll test your enemy-designing talents... Try to make a good Darkside moveset. Come back in... 2 minutes. Xelias- It's ready. For the template, if you have problems with creating your own (like me), take the one from my Standard Heartless page. Okay ? We could make "our exclusive characters" (for example, in arcade, I could control a very powerful lingering sentiment, and you could choose another character you like, but with changes) What do you think? What do you mean ? Characters in "gift" to developers ? Well... I cannot make it like that, but it gives me an idea... Thank you so much for the award! You are a good friend :) Ah, which is your idea? The "award" is getting even cooler! Thank you so much! Edit conflict, duh... I try to make this award black with a white font but it keeps giving me a white background... For the idea... Passwords that give you special accessories. If you enter, I don't know, 13554687 as a password - which you would be the only one to know, you would get the "Lingering Pride" accessory or something like this. Equipping it to Terra would allow him a constant Ex Mode with stat changes and bonuses such as Damage +10%, or Combo +... Customizing your own Lingering Sentiment. Xelias- PostData : Finally got that damn award. You really deserved it for your storylines. We are now Organization II ! ...I'm tired now. I got up at 4 A.M. to take the plane. So talk to you tomorrow ! And just try making a Darkside ! It is fine with me. Ah, good idea. The codes are better than an exclusive character... Postdata: Probably we should work on a "Demo" of a storyline... ...What do you mean ? Story-wise or gameplay-wise (which enemies, treasures, etc...) ? For the codes, just tell me which powers you want for your "Lingering Sentiment". Xelias Postdata : What do you think of that Storyline board map ? I stole it from FF Wikia and rearranged it. On this version, you can see two treasures, heartless and a Hi-Potion. Just some Ideas I think that the movements that the lingering sentiment should have are: Ultima cannon, Dark impulse, the Whip attack (that one of KHFMII) and the "keyblade rider", which allows him to ride his keyblade as in KHBBS. What do you think? PostData: Good template of scenaries, but we should make them later with better graphics, only if you want. Hey, about dissidia kingdom hearts (2) Ah! about the demo, gameplay wise. Hey, both last messages ( the two last ones) are mine. The map shown higher is merely a schematic thingy. Look at the scenarios for an example of a true board... For Lingering Sentiment : Terra has both Dark Impulse (Brave Attack) and Ultima Cannon (HP Attack), so for the whip-like attack and the Keyblade-riding thing... I can make them accessible as support abilities (Example, allows to use a whip-like attack before beginning a Brave Attack) for your special Password Accessory. What do you think ? I like it, but... when do we start to do the gameplay demo? (sorry for being so kicky, but i just want to know when) What do you mean ? If you mean "when do we start to take a storyline and create all dialogues and boards for it", the answer is "when all characters, items, heartless, etc... for that peculiar storyline will be done". Plus, there's missing the stages, the accessories and much more. Dialogues, however, can be done. But maybe it's not at all what you mean by "Gameplay Demo"... Xelias- Well, if you want, lets make the dialogues first, ok? I'll make a simple dialogue for my prologue. If you want to do it to for your storylines, please take the template I will make... I'll do it now. Xelias- Postdata : Making storylines is hell. I don't know where to begin, how to organize... Let me some time to think about how I will do it. Okay ? Ok. We have got plenty of time. As you can see, I created the accessory page... That's just huge... And not half of it is finished... My image is pretty cool! Thanks :) PostData: How can you create a template? You know you're just... talking to someone who never created a template in his life ? Sorry. I didnt know. Duh ! Don't worry, I'll help you... I steal and modify templates to make what I want. I use the "Source" button and then make some minor edits to them (color, etc...). Eh, by the way, did you notice that the characters we have as avatars are both superbosses ? If we continue, the next member will be a fan of Vanitas's Sentiment ! Yeah, it is truth. But i don't like Vanitas sentiment! (Well, just a bit) Neither do I. My favorite BBS character are doubtlessly Terra and Xehanort (Not Master, but Terra+Xehanort). Mine are Ventus, Terra / Lingering Sentiment, Aqua and King mickey. Edit conflict again... Heroes, as I see. My favorite characters are often tormented characters, hesitating between light and/or darkness and/or nothingness... In all KH, there's Xemnas first, then Terra, Riku, Zexion and Roxas. I really like yours, too. In fact, most are my favourite characters, except for Zexion. (In fact I like Ventus because he is a bit similar to Roxas) I don't know enough of Ventus... As for Zexion, he just doesn't have a better role in the story. He's not enough important. And at least, he's better than Marluxia or Vexen. Postdata : On Final Fantasy Wiki, there was a topic named "Dissidia Dream Characters". In that topic, we could create Dissidia Character movesets for any SquareEnix Game. I, by myself, did 9 members of the Organization XIII, as well as "Ansem" and Xion. Should I bring the one who made Riku and the other members in this little project ? I think for myself that it's a good idea... Put them now, if you can, please. PostData: Have you put Roxas on there? Please, answer me quickly. I'm not putting any ancient moveset. They were not enough... worked up. As for Roxas, I already did him as a character, so why would I need another ? For the Dissidia Dream Characters, I was talking about a new developper, not a new moveset. His name is VoidCommanderExdeath. I think he should be quite helpful. Ok. He could be very helpful. Ah! Sorry for the misunderstanding. He has been invited... The problem is, due to different locations in the world (or maybe because he's a vampire ?), he only edits at midnight - in my hour, it is. For me, now, it is 18:01. And for you ? For me, the hour is 18:01. Sorry, but I have to study for a exam. I will talk to you later. Bad luck, bad luck. I'm in vacation for one week... I accept Hey, it's Exdeath! I've decided that, yes, I'd like to be Number III in this production. How may I be of assistance? VoidCommanderExdeath 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, Exdeath Great ! Well, Victor Genesis and myself will give you different choices for ways of helping. Victor Genesis is my main source of ideas concerning Birth By Sleep, as he wrote by himself the three different BBS storylines. So, here's what you can do - select what you want most : *We need a responsible for more Heartless and Lesser Nobodies, their moveset and battlegen. If you do that, the list of trade accessories is already created. We need someone in that, for I am too busy with character and Victor does not even try to create a simple Darkside... *Although the summon mechanics are created, we lack someone who has the time to create multiple summons. The order is : KH or KH2 Heartless for the Manual effect, KHII or 358/2 pallet swap of this heartless for the Automatic effect. *Non-Trade accessories, with interesting effects *Gears (kind of equipment) : i haven't done enough... *Storyline Boards : take the template in my Shining Prelude and arrange it for other storylines. The guide of all symbols used is in that page. ...Yes, that's pretty much what you can do. Ah, and tell me who your Developer Icon (see the developer page) will be... Must be a KH character. Yeah, that's all ! And thanks again for your participation... Xelias- Claymore Images